The Amazing Super Team!
by s.s.sam.double.s
Summary: Two kids write about their incredible adventures with Splinter, Spider-Man, Bumblebee, Dorothy, Godzilla and the Minions!
1. Hutch and Elsa Land in Super Land!

AN: This story was originally published as THE AMASING SOOPR TEEM! with stylized spelling to emphasize the little kiddishness of the whole project. After several complaints about the style, I have decided to reupload it in standard English, and all updates from now on will be for the"Amazing" version instead of the "Amasing" one.

Once upon a time there was a boy named Hutch and he had a sister named Elsa. And one day they were playing and they were trying to see how high they could jump off the swings.

"Watch how high I can go!" said Hutch. And he jumped in the air and he went sailing so far that Elsa couldn't even see where he went!

"Hutch! Where did you go?" Elsa said. And she waited for Hutch to come down. But Hutch didn't come down.

"I'll find you Hutch!" she said and then she jumped off the swing too and she went flying too and she landed in Super Land! And she landed on top of Hutch!

"Ouch!" said Hutch.

And then all of a sudden a flock of evil hearts came flying at them! But Spider-Man swung in on his spider web and he shot webs at the evil hearts! And the evil hearts all got caught in a net so they couldn't fly or move and they all fell down! Suddenly Spider-Man landed next to Hutch and Elsa. And he said, "Bad evil hearts!"

"What is that?" Said Elsa.

"The evil hearts kame from a factory where they used to make jelly but then it all turned into evil hearts!" Spider-Man said.

"Those evil hearts are mean," said Hutch.

And then something else came flying from where Hutch and Elsa had come from. It was Hutch and Elsa's puppy and it was flying and it was wearing a cape!

"It's Super Gussie!" said Elsa.

Gus landed and said, "Ruff Ruff!"

And Spider-Man said, "Who's that?"

And Elsa said, "It's our super dog, Gus! Gus the super puppy!"

And then a big mouse came flying in!

"That's Splinter" Spider-Man said. Splinter was using his staff as a propeller.

Then Hutch said, "I know him from a show!"

And then Splinter said, "You do?"

And then Hutch said, "Yes. You're on Ninja Turtles."

"Oh," Splinter said. "But why isn't it called The Splinter Show?"

And Hutch said, "Don't you know the Ninja Turtles?"

"Of course," said Splinter, "But they're back in the sewer."

Because that's where they live. They don't really go out unless it's an emergency or if they have to go out to get pizza.

And Spider-Man said, "The Ninja Turtles are just students. When they get older they can join the Amazing Super Team."

And then Elsa said, "What's that?"

And then Spider-Man said, "The Amazing Super Team is me and Splinter and Dorothy and Bumblebee and some Minions and sometimes Godzilla."

"And someday the ninja turtles," said Hutch.

"We were started many years ago," said Splinter, "by me and Optimus Prime and the wizard Shazam and Obi Wan Kenobi and Glinda the good witch so we could fight Megatron and the Wicked Witch. They have their own Super Team too with Dracula and the Megalodon and the Green Goblin. And an evil squid and zombies and skeletons and evil trees and Decepticons and evil ninjas called nindroids and the Shredder."

And Hutch and Elsa were like, "Wow, get me out of this place! Lets go back to earth!"

And Spider-Man said, "But we're on earth!"

And Splinter said, "No, Spider-Man, they came from another earth, the one wheer Real People Land is."

And Spider-Man said, "Oh."

And Hutch and Elsa asked if they could join the Amazing Super Team and Splinter said, "Yes, we need some people from Real People Land and besides, you have a Super Puppy.

And then Hutch said, "That's great!"


	2. Rise of the Super Team!

Chapter Two

Rise of the Super Team!

And then suddenly, The Evil Super Team attacked Super Land! They attacked with zombies and skeletons. And evil trees! And the Green Goblin was leading them all on his goblin glider with Megatron's gun. Megatron's gun because he's transformed. Because he can transform into a gun. Just a gun.

And then all of a sudden the Green Goblin shouted "Forward! Attack Super Land!"

And then Splinter said, "Oh no! We have to get the rest of the Super Team!"

And then Hutch said, "But how are we going to get there with so little time?"

And then splinter made a magic portal by whirling around his magic staff! And then they all went to the Land of Oz! They went to where Dorothy was in the Emerald City. And when they got there they saw that Dorothy was not in the Emerald City. She had been captured!

And then Spider-Man said, "Oh no! What if they captured Bumblebee too? Quick, we have to go to Cybertron!"

And then he said, "Oh no, I only brought enough spacesuits for me and Splinter!"

And then Elsa got out some bags full of air and she said, "But I brought some firebreathers that the rest of us can use!"

And so she gave one to Hutch and one to Gussie and she kept one. And then they all went through the portal to Cybertron but when they got there it turned out that Bumblebee was there. They were just in time. And the Wicked Witch and the flying monkeys were trying to capture Bumblebee. But Bumblebee turned his arm into a plasma cannon and he scared away all the flying monkeys.

And then Spider-Man said, "Quick! We have to go to Monster Land and get Godzilla!"

And then Splinter used his staff to make the portal and when they got there Godzilla was missing!

"Oh no!" Said Spider-Man.

"Boop bop!" Said Bumblebee.

"What if the bad guys try and use Godzilla?" said Elsa.

And then Hutch said, "Oh no! That means we only have three of you for the Super Team!"

And then Splinter said, "Don't forget about the Minions!"

And Hutch said, "Yup, they're probably down back on earth in Super Land."

And Elsa said, "I don't think the Wicked Witch and the flying monkeys are going to be able to get past the Minions' toot guns."

And Bumblebee says, "Bleep bloop!"

And Hutch said, "What does that mean?"

And Splinter said, "Don't worry, I speak Bumblebese. He says we should find Dorothy and then go back to Super Land!"

And Spider-Man said, "But I have a feeling they've captured her and we don't know where the base is."

Elsa said, "We could search all the whole place that you know about."

And Splinter said, "Yes, that is a good idea."

So he made another portal and they went to the first planet that they were at. Which is Super Land. But then they decided to go to Ninjago first. So then they got to Ninjago and they saw that Shredder has taken over all the nindroids! And then Kai came out and said, "Guys! We're being attacked by nindroids and some funky dude! Attack!"

So then they all fought the nindroids. Kai used his fire techno blade to burn up Shredder's armor and melt it to pieces. And then Shredder cried and ran away to make some new armor. And then Jai used his lightning techno blade to overpower one of the armies of Nindroids. And then Cole made an earthquake and all of the other nindroids fell in. And then Zane froze all the earthquake so that they'd be trapped underground.

Then the Super Team said, "Who are you?"

"We're the ninjas of Ninjago."

And then Spider-Man asked "have you seen Dorothy?"

And the ninjas said, "We don't even know who that is apparently."

And Hutch asked if they had ever heard of The Wizard of Oz and they hadn't. And Hutch said, "Then have you seen a little girl about my age come through here?"

And they said, "Yes, she was carried through the sky by a bunch of flying monkeys! They took her to their headquarters. They live in the iciest mountain of Ninjago."

So then they all decided to go off to find the iciest mountain of Ninjago! And then they said, "Oh no, it will take all of us so long to walk all the way up to the top of the iciest mountain of Ninjago! If only we had Godzilla around here!"

And then they looked behind them and saw Count Dracula riding on Godzilla!

Then Dracula said, "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaarge!" And Godzilla ran towards them! But then he remembered that they're his friends in the Amazing Super Team and then he ate Dracula!

And then Dracula said, "Get me outta here!"

And then everybody hopped on Godzilla and they all ran off to the iciest mountain in Ninjago.

And then Elsa said, "Wow, sure is cold up here!"

And then Spider-Man said, "Then this must be the iciest mountain!"

And then Splinter said, "Probably is, 'cause its preeeeeeeeety big."

And then they found a cave in the iciest mountain in Ninjago. And when they got to the cave Spider-Man said, "I hear something going on in there."

 _TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT!_

It's the minions probably and they're probably firing their toot guns at Megatron and the zombies! And then Splinter said, "Look over there, there's Dorothy in that cage!"

And then all of a sudden there was a flash of light! It was the straw man and the tin man and the cowardly lion!

And they said, "Who are you and why are you here?"

And the Amazing Super Team said, "We are on the Super Team with Dorothy and we came here to rescue her," and the straw man said, "We did too." And the Minions were running around saying BOOKA! BOOKA!

All of a sudden at the very moment they were not expecting it, the Green Goblin came in and he said "Ha! I saw you escape from Super Land but I can still get you here! And now we have captured you! And we'll lock you in the dungeon where you never will escape!" and he laughed.

And then one of the Decepticons ate them and he turned into a cage with legs and he walked them down into the dudgeon. And then Starscream came in and said, "You won't get out of there! It's the Dungeon of Despair, you can't get out of that!"

And then while he was talking, Spider-Man did get out! And he climbed up on Starscream and made faces at him and then he shot webs at the Green Goblin and Starscream! And then he took the keys from Starscream and he unlocked everybody else. And then when they were out they escaped out the dungeon window and went back out into Super Land. And they got Dorothy because she was in the dudgeon too. And so then the tin man and the straw man and the cowardly lion, they went back to Oz.

And then Hutch said, "Thanks for helping us save Dorothy!"

"Yeah, thanks!" said Elsa.


	3. Evil Heartland!

And then they went to evil heartland which is a city of evil hearts. And then Spider-man said, "I wonder if these are like the evil hearts we had in Super Land from the jelly factory?"

And Hutch said, "Yeah."

But it turned out when they got there they were actually made out of cement with brains and legs.

And then the Wicked Witch came out and said, "This used to be a land like Super Land but then I got into the cement factory and I turned all the cement into evil hearts and they took over and ate everybody and turned everybody into more evil hearts!"

"Oh no!" said Hutch. "We have to stop her and destroy all those evil hearts!"

And then Splinter said, "How will we do that? There's too many of them."

And then Hutch said, "Gosh, I didn't think about that!"

And then Bumblebee was shooting plasma cannons at the evil hearts and Godzilla was breathing fire at the evil hearts cause Godzilla breathes fire and Super Dog was flying around and biting all the evil hearts and whipping them around in is mouth! Just like chew toys! Gussie loves him some CHEW TOYS! And so that's why he loves biting and eating all the cement hearts. But just when Spider-Man was about to shoot a web at the queen, the Green Goblin swept in from behind and grabbed Spider-Man and took him off to the cave. And Dorothy was using her magic belt from the Nome King to turn some of the evil hearts back into people who used to be people and some that used to be cement back into cement and then all the people helped all the Super Team fight all the evil hearts who were still evil hearts.

And when they were done they said, "Wait a minute, what about Spider-Man? How are we gonna get him back?"

And then they got back on Godzilla's back and they rode off to where they had seen the Green Goblin taking him. And when they got there, sure enough, they saw the Green Goblin locking Spider-Man up in a cage! And then Godzilla breathed fire on the cage and melted the bars. Then Splinter hit the Green Goblin on the head with his staff! And knocked out the Green Goblin. And then they took him to Arkham Asylum in Super Land.


	4. Revenge of the Evil!

Then they went back to Super Land and reunited the Super Team for a team meeting to decide how to defeat the evil. They said, "Ok, there are really powerful villains out there. We need a plan to destroy all of them!"

And then Splinter said, "I know! We're going to grab my Ninja Turtles and go to the sewers and make a pizza!"

And then Bumblebee said, "Blip?"

Splinter said, "You're right, I don't know how that would help. I didn't think of that. Maybe we could go back to Ninjago and get the ninjas to be on our team."

"Yeah, that would be cool," said Spider-Man.

So Splinter made a portal and they went back to Ninjago. And then they asked if they could be on their team.

And the ninjas said, "No, we have other villains to fight here. There actually are nindroids and dragons and stuff like a snake that's bigger than three people stacked up! It's nuts. The snake's called the great devourer and it grows as long as it consumes."

And then Dorothy said, "Why don't we go and see if Godzilla in Monsterland could help us?"

So they go back to Monsterland. And don't forget, Dracula is still in Godzilla's tummy!

Mosterland is a very weird place. It has swamps, trees that look like grown snakes, the rocks are not regular rocks they're squishy and they have dots that look like pizza on them. And then the lakes are always brown and you never know when you might bump into a giant fire-breathing dinosaur. Which is Godzilla.

They looked for Godzilla in Monsterland. They said, "Godzilla!" And he appeared out of the slinkiest swamp in Monsterland. And they say, "Will you help us fight?"

And Godzilla said, "No, I have other problems here. I have to fight the zombies and the skeletons."

So once they ran out of ideas, Bumblebee said, "Boppity!"

And Splinter said, "He says he has one plan that just might work!"

"Bleep zip zap!" said Bumblebee.

"He says we can go get Optimus Prime and see if he can join!" said Splinter.

So Splinter maid a portal and they all went to Cybertron.

And Optimus Prime said, "I will join your Amazing Super Team."

So now they've got two Transformers!

Then Hutch and Elsa called for their dog, Super Gussie! And Super Gussie came flying in and then he said, "Ruff ruff ruffy ruff!"

And then Elsa said, "He said that he thinks we should go ask Godzilla if he can help us fight on Monsterland!"

So then they got back to Monsterland and Dracula had punched his way out of Godzilla's stomach! And he took over the Monster Town in Monsterland! And then Dracula soared over and grabbed Dorothy by the arm and took her to his dark cave where he lives. And then a bad guy tricked Bumblebee into fighting Godzilla.

And then Dracula said, "Bumblebee you must get Godzilla! He is your only hope of saving the world."

And then Bumblebee started shooting his plasma arms at Godzilla. Godzilla has laser eyes and fire breath and he shot lasers out of his eyes and they crushed all of the lasers that Bumblebee shot at him!

And then he breathed fire to try to melt Bumblebee's plasma cannon but Bumblebee used his shield and blocked the fire. And then Spider-Man swooped in and kicked Bumblebee to the ground. But what they didn't know is that Dracula put him into a trance.

And then Splinter said, "Wait! He's in a trance! We have to try to knocking him out of it."

So Splinter grabbed his magic staff and threw his sword right at Bumblebee's head. And then Bumblebee fell to the ground and his head split in two. And when his head got split in two they saw an evil werewolf inside that was piloting Bumblebee! And they kicked the werewolf out but then he turned into his normal size – fifty-seven feet tall, eight inches! He was even bigger than Godzilla! He was Werruwofagon the super giant werewolf monster! Godzilla tried his best but the evil werewolf took him to the cave of the werewolf men and captured him and all together the remaining Super Team grabbed Dracula and took him to their headquarters and trapped him in the dungeon. And the giant werewolf bit Godzilla and turned him to a werewolf-dragon-lizard-monster! He had fur and a tail with fangs! And the big werewolf had a whole army of werewolves.

So now they were fighting a giant werewolf and an army of werewolves and a werewolf Godzilla and evil Bumblebee.

And they said, "What are we going to do?"

So Dorothy used her magic belt and she made them all into great big monsters! Spidermonster was big and red and he had eight arms and a claw coming out the top of his head. And Splintermonster had five arms and fangs and his mouse ears turned into horns. And Dorothymonster was like a big furry horse with eight legs and Dorothy's regular face but with fangs and she also had a wrecking ball tail with spikes. And Hutchmonster had whips for arms and his hair was on fire! And Elsamonster was hundred feet tall and all covered with black fur like the werewolves! And Gusmonster had great big teeth and red eyes and he had claws on his tail. RRRARRRRR!

As the fight began Godzillamonster battled Spidermonstr, Bumblemonster fought Splintermonster and Dorothymonster fought the werewolves. And then all the minions fought all the little werewolves. Hutch fought five of the littlest werewolves and Elsa fought three baby werewolves. And Elsa gave them treats and doggy bones and they all started fighting with her on her side. And then one of the werewolf cubs got her daddy to join the Amazing Super Team and Elsa rode on it like a pony! And Hutch harnessed one of the biggest ones and bit the giant werewolf in two. And then Super Gussie battled fifteen different kinds of werewolves: spider-werewolves, minion werewolves and human werewolves. And the minions grabbed their toot guns and started firing clouds of disgustingness at them.

And then when they were done battling Dorothy turned them all back into themselves. And then they went back to Cybertron and asked Ratchet and asked him to repair Bumblebee. Sure enough, Ratchet got there and he fixed Bumblebee and the trance got knocked out by the hole in his head that split in two.

Elsa said, "What should we do now?"

And then all of a sudden R2-D2 came flying in!


	5. Attack of the Transforming Death Star!

And R2-D2 said, "Bleep bleep wheet!"

"What did he say?" asked Spider-Man.

"Bloopty bloop," said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee says that R2-D2 says that he has a message from Yoda," Splinter said.

And then a holograph came out of R2-D2 and it was Yoda, and he said, "Help us Amazing Super Team, you're my only hope."

And so they flew to the planet Hoth.

And then Yoda said, "We've run out of supplies and food and we've been attacked by droids, clone troopers, and a few of Darth Vader's best attack group. And 1055 battle droids.

"Well, we can help you get more supplies but we can't help you fight. We're too busy on our side," said Dorothy.

So Dorothy gave them some of the fruit she picked from the trees, Bumblebee gave them five cans of water, Spider-Man gave them some meat and Splinter gave them pizza. And then Dorothy used her magic belt to turn some of the snow into food and weapons.

And then Spider-Man turned around and he saw this great big giant Transformer. And he said, "Look at that great big giant Transformer!"

And Yoda said, "That's no Transformer."

Suddenly it transformed and it turned into the Death Star! A Death Star Transformer! All of Darth Vader's clones, even Darth Vader, some of his elite guards came rushing out of the Death Star to attack the Amazing Super Team. And then Yoda used his lightsaber, some of the Jedi used their lightsabers and Princess Leia used her laser gun. And the Amazing Super Team used their powers. Dorothy used her belt, Spider-Man shot webs, Splinter used his staff, Godzilla breathed fire and shot lasers and Bumblebee used his plasma cannons. And Gussie kept flying in and punching all of them and Hutch was riding a werewolf and trying to bite all of the clones. And Elsa took the baby werewolves to attack. And then all of the little baby werewolves came barging in and attacked the clones and they kept biting them and biting them until they couldn't bite any more. The minions fired their toot guns.

And then Darth Vader was like "RETREEEEEAAAAAAAT! RETREEEEAAAAT! That's so stinky!"

And then Yoda thanked them all for saving them and they left back to Super Land. Then the Death Star attacked and they had to destroy it so Yoda came over and he threw his lightsaber straight through the Death Star and it struck its power source, destroying it.

And then Spider-Man said "Whoof! You minions stink too much. We need to get you some new weapons!"

And then they went to Super Land and they went to see Doctor Nefario. And they told Doctor Nefario they need some bb guns. And so he made them some electropowered bb guns. Except he heard them wrong so he actually made them baby guns that shoot babie! And then when they were going to test them out on the evil zombies they were like, "This isn't a bb gun it's a baby gun!"

And then all of the babies started attacking all of the zombies after they'd been shot out of the guns. And after that they started saying "WAAAAH! WAAAH WAAAAH!" They kept crying and crying until the zombies were like "ENOUGH!" And they were chewing on the zombies too because they were teething babies.


	6. Attack of Nindroids!

Then they went to Ninjago to help the ninjas fight the Mechdragon and the nindroids and the Ninja Destroyer. So they went back there and they could see that one thousand nindroids came over. The Ninja Destructor tank was approaching them, the Mechdragon was flying through he air, and one of the nindroids had a laser turret gun shooting at them. So Dorothy used her magic belt and made saws that fly and cut off the Destructoid's arms. And then Spider-Man shot a web that tied one of the Mechdragon's wings to a tall building and it came crashing down on the gun stand that the nindroid was shooting. And then Super Gussie said, "Ruff ruff! Ruffruff!" Then Elsa said, "He says we should try to fight the nindroids to ask the ninjas to help us."

So they went to the Mojo Dojo and they got every ninja – except for Gareth, he's a really bad fighter - and they came over to help fight them. Zane used his ice, Kai used his fire, Cole used his earth and Lloyd used the golden dragon and Jay used his lightning. And all together they defeated all of them and the Super Team returned safely to Super Land.


	7. Battle for Arendelle!

Then they went to Arendelle. They went over the houses to see if the gates were open and they were and they went inside of the gates and got Queen Elsa and Anna. And since Anna doesn't have any powers they gave her a baby gun. Elsa doesn't need any cause she only has the ice. Marshmallow and the wolves were attacking Arendelle! And Hans had made an army of wolves and Marshamallows and soldiers and he was attacking Arendelle! And the ninjas came to Arendelle and Kai used his fire to get the Marshmallows. So Kai melted all the Marshmallows with his fire, Jay used his lightning to zap out all the werewolves, Lloyd used his dragon to get Hans, but there was still eight thousand million soldiers left. Elsa used her ice powers to get them. And she turned all the ground to ice so they all slipped and fell on their faces. Then Splinter whacked one of the ice monster's head and it split in two. And then Zane uses his ice to make ice cages around the soldiers! And then Hans is like "OK, I cannot win." Then he told him and his soldiers to go back.

Then the Amazing Super Team returned to Ninjago and they got attacked by skeletons and the ninjas knew what to do. They formed the tornado of creation and made a ferris wheel that traps skeletons in cages.

And then the Death Star came to attack Super Land! And then it transformed into a robot over five million feet tall. And then Godzilla used his laser eyes to melt some of the snow monsters because they came to Super Land too. And so then Godzilla saw that the Death Star Transformer was too big for him to fight so he started breathing fire around the monster's ankles and then it started to fall over! But then Spider-Man realized that if they let the Death Star fall it was so big it would crush the whole world!

And so Spider-Man said, "Wait! We can't jump over this! This thing's too high and if it falls over then it will crush the entire world, it's so big. So don't do it."

But he was already falling. So then Splinter ran around and he used his magic staff and made different portals to different universes. He sent the Transformer's head to Arendelle and he sent the Transformer's arms to Cybertron and he sent the monsters tummy to Monsterland and his legs go to Real People Land.


	8. The Goblin Army!

And so while the Amazing Super Team were in Super Land they decided to visit the Green Goblin in Arkham Asylum. But when they got there he was gone!

And the Joker said, "HAHAHAHAHA! The Wicked Witch came here and she took the Green Goblin to the Land of Oz! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

And so then they went to Oz. And the Green Goblin had found a city of real goblins. And he made an army to attack the Emerald City.

And then Glinda the Good said, "We're under attack!"

And she called the Super Team in and the winged monkeys. The monkeys were on Glinda's side because she has that whistle to get them. Because Dorothy gave her the whistle.

So all the Amazing Super Team fought all the goblin army. But one of the goblins captured Spider-Man! And took him back to the goblin empire temple. And then the Green Goblin flew in to see Spider-Man and laughed at him since he was tied up. But Spider-Man managed to get one hand free and he used it to shoot a spiderweb and used it to whip off the Green Goblin's mask in front of all his goblin generals and said "Look! He isn't one of you! He's just a person!"

And then they seized him and took him to the prison also. They released Spider-Man. But all the goblins who didn't see that the Green Goblin was a fake goblin were still attacking.

And they said, "Master, we need you!"

And then all the other goblins said, "HE'S A MAAAAAN!"

All of the green goblins grabbed the Amazing Super Team and they picked out the ones that were from earth and put him in the dungeon with the Green Goblin. But not Splinter because he's a mutant.


	9. Escape of the Super Team

So Kai came in and melted out the chains so they could be free. They found a secret window that the bad guys didn't know about and they opened it up and escaped.


	10. Revenge of the Mixels World!

They went to the Mixel world and they stayed there for a night, but when they woke up, they were surrounded by evil Mixels and they were tied up. The evil Mixels are black, with white eyes, and they have black arms, and they're really tiny. The Mixels tied them up because they wanted to take them prisoner back to their base or whatever and so they took them up, they put them in the prison, and this is actually the second time they've been put in prison, come to think about it!

And so the evil Mixels only fed them, like, worms. And they were in prison eating worms for five years. And then the good Mixels came to rescue them Hoogie swang on the bars of the prison and then he jumped down and he wrecked the ceiling and went down to the bottom floor. Porch comes in and freezes all the evil Mixels, because he's a nice dragon. And then Squirpie has the Minions hop on his back and then Crater comes in and Hutch and Elsa and Super Gussie and Spider-Man and Splinter and Dorothy climb onto Crater. Well, Zorch has Godzilla on his back. And Seismo comes in and he grabs Bumblebee and they just hop out. Well, the rest of the army chases after them because of the prison break that happened, and Zorch flies back and freezes the rest of them and then they head to the center of the Mixel World and all of the Super Team thanks the Mixels for helping them, and they set off to complete their journey.


	11. Seeking the Ocean Crystal!

Next, Splinter took his magic staff and he whirled it around until it made a portal, and they all went to the World of the Fish. They had to go to the World of the Fish because they had to find the Ocean Crystal. It's a very powerful crystal that if it gets destroyed, it's all the creatures' life source, so every other creature will die. They were worried that the bad guys might find it, and that they would destroy it. And the bad guys who want to destroy it are technically everybody on the evil team, which is Shredder, the Wicked Witch, Megatron, the Green Goblin, and all the armies of nindroids and skeletons and evil trees and evil hearts. The Megaladon protects the Life Crystal, and he won't let them get to it. The Megaladon is sort of like a bounty, because he doesn't want to die or anything. So he protects the Life Crystal, but then Shredder tries to get it and then the Megaladon tries to destroy him. Shredder wants to destroy the Life Crystal because he knows that the tiger shark that is against him will never be seen again, and will be destroyed. The tiger shark is super powerful and invincible, so Shredder decided the only way to destroy it is to destroy all the life in the Kingdom of the Fish. And to do that, he has to destroy the Life Crystal.

So the Sharkman, the King of the Ocean told the Super Team that they needed to come and save him. And that's why Splinter made the portal. And when they first got there, they were attacked by a bunch of remoras! So Godzilla opened his mouth really wide, and all the remoras swam into it, and he ate them. And that would probably be his food for the week. So all the rest of the Super Team said, "That's good, we don't have to feed Godzilla for the rest of the week!" And that was preeeetty good, so now they didn't have to give aaaalll their food to him.

And so then they escaped the piranhas. And they bumped into the tiger shark and Hutch can speak shark language. And the tiger shark says, "Help, we've been attacked by an evil army of evil guys and they're trying to destroy the life crystal!"

And Hutch says, "Okay, no problem."

So then they go up to the palace of the shark king to figure out directions where the life crystal is. So they go the temple of the light crystal and they bump into the megalodon. And then Hutch talked to the tiger shark and asked him who he is. And he told Hutch, "He's the guardian of the life crystal and won't let anybody in."

So Splinter got a magic staff and made like a gigantic thing around him so the megalodon couldn't get him. And then super gussie went over and made a gigantic energy field inside it so anyone would get shocked. And so then they go to the life crystal and they grab the life crystal. But then Shredder's army comes in! And then everybody fights. But then Dracula destroys the forcefield with the megalodon and he goes and steals the crystal back and swims away. And then Dracula and his army chase the super team up again and takes them to the shark king's castle. And Dracula told the shark king that he was wrong and that the super team were trying to steal the life crystal.

But now the megalodon has the life crystal and everything's safe for now. But then again, the super team is in prison again. The megaladon's swimming away and he's trying to find another even more secret temple where he can guard the life crystal and he finds a hidden tomb and he goes in there. And there are two crystals underwater. One's the crystal of the shark king's life, so he goes in and he finds that, and he puts that the life crystal beside and they go together in one big crystal and it's really, really powerful, and the shark king turns even more powerful because he got united with the life crystal.

But, while the megalodon was swimming to a find a new, more secret hiding place, one of the tiny little decepticons was swimming behind him and it found out where the new crystal is! So he goes in and takes the crystal. Except it's too heavy, because it's so big and powerful. Rammage is small, so he couldn't do it. So he calls in Megatron and an army of Shredder's ninjas. And they all come in and they attack the megalodon and put him in prison again. And then they walk away with the crystal. But they found out that because they had made it so much more powerful, they can't think of anything that can break. And they try everything. Megatron's shooting lasers at it, and all the ninjas are chopping it up! But it doesn't work, because it's so powerful. There's only one thing that can destroy it. The power of the death ray.


End file.
